conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lucian
Lucian ist ein Nebencharakter in Conception 2, den man nur in Ellie Troits Bonding Arc treffen kann. Geschichte Über seine Vergangenheit ist recht wenig bekannt, nur dass er schon länger mit Ellie zusammen für die Church of Gracia gearbeitet hat. Damit ist er auch schon länger ein Stillblood und damit bereits einmal gestorben. In der Storyline wird er von Gracia nach Fort City geschickt um dort Heretics zu jagen. Da ihm bewusst ist, dass auch Ellie in Fort City ist um die Academy zu besuchen, spürt er diese auf. Das erste Mal, findet er auch God's Gift in ihrer Wohnung vor und ist diesem gegenüber ganz und gar nicht freundlich gestimmt. Er sieht in ihm eine Gefahr, dass Ellie ihm die Wahrheit verraten könnte und damit Geheimnisse der Kirch ausplaudern könnte. Daher rät er ihr und ihm sich voneinander fern zu halten. Gegen seinen Rat treffen sich die beiden jedoch weiter und so kommt es, dass Lucian und God's Gift weiter aneinander geraten. Einmal ist Lucian mit Ellie im Wald um einen Heretic zu jagen: dabei werden sie von God's Gift verfolgt. Lucian verlangt von Ellie, dass sie ihm unter allen umständen das Gedächtnis löscht, was sie auch tut. Obwohl Lucien derjenige ist, der von Anfang an verhnidern will, dass Ellie etwas ausplaudert, ist er es letztlich, der God's Gift die Wahrheit darüber erzählt, dass Ellie ein Stillblood ist und für Gracia arbeitet. Des Weiteren auch was es bedeutet ein Stillblood zu sein. Bald darauf verschwindet Ellie bei einer Mission - Lucian springt über seinen Schatten und fragt God's Gift ob er wisse wo sie ist. Als dieser es verneint und ihm seine Hilfe anbietet lehnt Lucien zunächst ab - doch er erkennt, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit hat, als seine Hilfe anzunehmen. In der Stadt suchen sie gemeinsam nach Ellie - da fällt God's Gift eine Spur aus Num Num Nuts auf - Gemeinsam folgen sie ihr. Unmittelbar dort wo die Spur endet schlägt Lucians X-Machina Alarm, dass ein Orininal gefunden wurde und ordnet an Verstärkung von Gracia anzufordern. Da jedoch Ellie in Gefahr ist (leidet) beschließen sie einander zu helfen. Lucian zerstört die Barriere des Originals und God's Gift erledigt ihn darauf hin. Nach dem Ellie gerettet ist, verlangt Lucian zurückgelassen zu werden, da er seine Star Energy aufladen will und dabei keinesfalls von jemandem gesehen werden will. Nach drei Tagen im Lagerhaus besucht Lucian Ellie noch einmal und zeigt weniger Antipathie God's Gift gegenüber. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Lucian hat blassblaue Haare und rote Augen. Die Hare trägt er zu seinem Pferdeschwanz gebunden die offensichtlich von einer Kette zusammen gehalten werden. Seine Kleidung wirkt auf den ersten Blick hin zerrissen und er trägt einen Schal um welchen ebenfalls eine Kette gelegt ist. Seinen Pony hat er mitwachsen lassen und dieser hängt ihm rechts und links vor seinen Ohren herunter. Auf der linken Gesichtshälfte hat er eine Kreuzähnliche helle Hautpartie und am Oberarm ebenfalls eine gemusterte helle Hautpartie. An den Handgelenken trägt er Bandagen. Lucian ist sehr schroff in seiner Ausdrucksweise und zeigt wenig Emotionen. Häufig weißt er ein sehr aggressives Verhalten auf. Für Ellie scheint er zwar große Sympathie zu empfinden, doch zeigt er dies nie offen. Es spiegelt sich ein seiner Eifersucht auf God's Gift und seiner Sorge um Ellie wieder. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb er God's Gift zu Beginn nicht ausstehen kann - da er in ihm einen Konkurrenten sieht. Dies ändert sich später, als er erkennt, dass dieser auch nur das Beste für Ellie will. In dem er Ellie für ihre Fehler mit einer Kopfnuss bestraft zeigt er ihr seine Zuneigung - man kann damit sagen, dass er eine Art Tsundere-Charakter ist (Dies ist ein japanischer Begriff für Charakteren, die nicht in der Lage sind ihre "Weiche" Seite zu zeigen und diese durch ihre unhöfliche und gewalttätige Art ausdrücken) Lucian ist sehr stolz und will nicht, das andere ihn Leiden sehen. Daher schickt er Ellie und God's Gift weg als er sich in einem Lagerhaus niederlässt um seine Star Energy aufzufüllen. Trivia * Lucian ist ein Jahr jünger als Ellie - somit ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass auch er mal ein Diciple wird * Wie Ellie auch, ist er in der Lage eine X-Machina zu fahren- obwohl diese für ihn sehr groß zu sein scheint, kann er damit scheinbar problemlos umgehen Navigation en:Lucian Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Stillblood